Indiana Jones and the Lost Scrolls
by Canyon
Summary: It's 1938, and two months after the famed archaeologist and his father return from their Holy Grail adventure, Indy's father suggests that he and his son go on a vacation. However, things are cut short when they take an plane across the Bermuda Triangle and chaos ensues. This adventure will be nothing like what our beloved archaeologist has ever encountered before.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

1938

The Canyon of the Crescent Moon

Sallah and Marcus had run out of the Grail temple and Indy and his father, Henry had followed.

Indy stood, looking at the temple as smoke and debris spilled out from the entrance.

Henry studied his son for a moment.

"Elsa never really believed in the Grail. She thought she'd found a prize."

Indy turned to his father.

"And what did you find, Dad?"

"Me?"

Henry thought a moment.

"Illumination."

Marcus had ridden ahead and Sallah had caught him up, leaving a chance for Indy and Henry to talk together as they never had before.

"Dad…" began Indy.

"Son", said Henry at the same time. They both laughed.

"You go first, Dad."

"Sorry about that back there. I was just…"

Indy held up a hand.

"Ah, I don't care. It doesn't matter anymore what you call me. We came through this adventure together. That's what's important."

Henry smiled, reflecting on the last few days adventures that he had shared with his son.

"Well, if it's all right with you, son, I would like to call you Indiana."

Indy smiled. He was flabbergasted.

"That would be great, Dad."

Henry was silent for a moment.

"Ah, I can't believe that we lost it", he said, his Scottish lilt coming through.

"Tell me about it", said Indy glancing over at Henry.

"I nearly had it, Dad."

"I know son. You were so close but the risk of losing you was just too great."

"I'm pretty sure I could have reached it. I'm sorry I failed."

"Son, you didn't fail. At least we knew that we found the true Grail."

Henry looked at his son.

"So, Indiana. What have you been doing for the past twenty years or so?"

Indy smiled. He didn't know where to begin.

"Well…"

Up ahead, Marcus Brody looked behind him and was thrilled to see Indy and Henry getting on so well.

"Sallah, look!"

The Egyptian turned round in his seat and smiled at what he saw.

"Mr Brody! It is wonderful to see them getting on so well! My heart is leaping with joy!"

"Yes", said Henry. "I did hear abut the Ark of the Covenant. Ah, I'm sorry you lost it, son."

Indy sighed.

"Thanks Dad. Yeah, I'm sorry I lost it, too. So Dad, how have things been with you?"

"Me? Oh you know, son. The usual things. Lecture tours, teaching, that kind of thing. But, never mind that now, Indiana!" He smiled exuberantly, and his eyes shone. "I want to hear all about your adventures!"

Indy was overwhelmed. He never ever expected to hear his father take so much interest in his life.

Ninety minutes later, Henry was still listening with rapt attention.

"And then the Thuggee guards began to fire arrows in my general direction and I remember thinking that I'd like to go home at that point. The British cavalry came to our aid and the rest of the Thuggee surrendered."

"Fascinating", muttered Henry. "And then what happened?"

"Well, we returned the remaining Sankara stone to the village, and of course, the children as well."

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Henry. "I would imagine that adventure left you feeling quite exhausted."

"You got that right. Me and my friends were exhausted by the end of it, physically and emotionally."

"Yes", began Henry. "Marcus mentioned something about a young lady called Willie Scott…"

"Yes," muttered Indy.

"That's right. Apparently, she said that after your adventure, both of you and the young Chinese boy…"

"…Short Round."

"Yes, the three of you returned to the palace where all of the trouble had begun…"

1935, Pankot Palace

Indiana Jones was exhausted but was determined not to stop. Willie and Short Round followed him and behind them, Captain Blumburtt and his cavalry followed. Short Round tried furiously to keep up with his hero, taking three steps to Indy's two.

"You okay Indy?" he huffed.

Indy placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah, I think so."

He glanced at Willie and smiled.

"You okay, princess?"

She smiled back at him. "Oh yeah. Just great, Dr. Jones"

Just as they reached the path leading up to Pankot Palace, Captain Blumburtt caught up with Indy.

"Captain, thanks for rescuing us back there. We really appreciate it", smiled Indy.

"Oh, that's quite all right, Dr. Jones", smiled the Captain. "You are most welcome", he said, as they neared the palace.

"Now", began the Captain. "Me and my troops will search the palace, just to make sure that there are no more children hiding."

Indy gasped and nodded. Willie took his arm.

"Come on, Indy. Why don't you get some rest?"

Blumburtt agreed. "Miss Scott is right."

"No," began Indy. "I'll just get my stuff and then I want to return the stone to the village."

"Indy," began Willie. "It's gonna take the Captain and his troops a while to find the children. The palace is huge!"

"Miss Scott is correct. It will take some time."

Willie turned to Blumburtt.

"Thank you."

She then turned to Indy and grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on Indy. Time for you to rest."

"But…" he began to protest.

Short Round grabbed his other arm and they both pulled him gently toward the entrance.

As they entered, they noticed that the entrance was very dark. At that moment, a Thuggee guard ran towards them, brandishing a sword above his head and charged, letting out a yell.

The guard stopped dead in his tracks as a bullet that had been fired found its mark, and he fell to the floor, the sword clattering on the marble floor.

Indy sighed.

"Best damn troops I ever had!" exclaimed Blumburtt. "Well, done, Singh."

"Okay", began Indy. "I definitely need a vacation."

The proceeded on and Willie and Short Round took Indy to the guest suite that he had stayed in a few days ago. Short Round hugged Indy.

"Hey, Shortie", said Indy affectionately.

"Dr. Jones", said the boy, looking up at his role model. "You did good, Indy. Get some rest now," he smiled, and walked out of the room and into the opposite room, the room that Willie had stayed in.

"Thanks Short Stuff", Indy called after him.

"Okay, Indy!" the boy called, and shut the door behind him.

Indy glanced at Willie.

"Hey Willie. You okay?"

"Yes. Just tired", she said, walking to the bathroom.

The room was decorated with a marble floor and there were still some towels and a bathrobe. She turned on the taps and began to run a bath. She added some frankincense from a bottle of fragrant bath incense that had been left on the side.

Indy walked over to her, well, more like ambled.

"I'm gonna lie down for a while. Enjoy your bath", he smiled.

"Indy, this is for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah."

He sighed, holding up a hand.

"You win."

As the bath was running, Willie checked in on the room opposite and Short Round was led on the bed, fast asleep. When she returned, to the other room, Indy was taking off his shirt, well, what was left of it, and placed it on the bed.

Willie glanced admiringly at his chest and strong arms and smiled.

 _Not bad for a college professor_ , she thought.

She walked over to him, and began to undo his gunbelt.

"Here, let me help."

She undid the belt and with the attached holster, put it with the whip that lay on the nearby dressing table.

"Miss Scott. You're a lady of many talents", smiled Indy.

He looked into her eyes and they kissed. The kiss was wonderful. _Wow! This one's even better than the last one!_ She thought.

She sighed.

She dashed over to the bath and turned off the taps.

"Indy, honey."

The archaeologist smiled.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna leave you to it."

"Hey, but what about my help?" he smiled slyly.

"Indiana Jones! What am I gonna do with you?!"

Willie closed the door behind her and returned to her suite, where Shortie was still asleep.

Some time later, there was a knock at Willie's door. It was Blumburtt.

"Oh, hi there Captain," she smiled.

"Hello, Miss Scott."

Blumburtt handed her Indy's leather jacket and some ammo.

"I believe that these belong to Dr. Jones."

"Oh yes. Thanks for returning them."

"Speaking of which. How is he?" asked the Captain.

"Tired and in need of a long vacation."

"I see. We've managed to locate some of the children and they are staying in some of the rooms her in the palace. My troops are still searching for any Thuggee guards that might be in hiding. Rest assured, Miss Scott, that we will finish our inspection tomorrow."

"That's great. I'll let Indy know."

Blumburtt left and Willie placed Indy's jacket and the ammo on the dresser and led down on the bed. She tried to sleep but found it impossible. All she could think about were the horrors of the past few days or so. She was relieved that Indy had come out of the black sleep as for a moment there she thought she had lost him for good.

She thought back to their first kiss. She had been a tease, shamelessly flirting with him and was upset when he abruptly stormed off and wanted nothing more than to go over to his suite and tell him how she was feeling. She had felt instantly attracted to him in the nightclub and although she sometimes found him slightly arrogant at times, she had to admit that Indy was an extremely handsome man who had a great talent for survival.

Indy hadn't meant to storm out of her room quite so abruptly but he was trying to prove a point. Although he didn't want to admit it, he liked Willie from the moment that he first saw her, but there was no way he was going to give in. And then they began to stride around in their respective suites.

"Palace slave", chuckled Indy.

"Nocturnal activities!" growled Willie.

"I'm a conceited ape?! He muttered incredulously.

"I'll tell you in the morning", she fumed.

She was seriously hacked off.

A few moments later, Indy had burst into her room and she was so glad to see him.

"Oh Indy", she had sighed, romantically.

But, Indy had dove for the bed.

 _Wow! He's certainly forthright!_

But Indy was not here for the same reason she thought he was.

Willie had later learned that Indy had been attacked in his room by a Thuggee assassin and he thought that there might be one in her room also. Still, she was more than impressed with his entrance.

She gradually fell asleep with Indy being the last thing she thought of.

Indy, lay back in the warm, soothing bath. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but images flew through his mind. He vaguely remembered snatches of their recent adventure and he tried to push these images from his mind but found it difficult. Some time later, he stepped out of the bath, dried himself off and wrapped himself in the luxurious white bathrobe. He wandered into the bedroom and sat on the bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He really needed to get in touch with Marcus to let him know what was going on. Indy saw something by the chair. It was Shortie's carpet bag. He went over to it, opened it, rummaged around and found a clean shirt. He dressed in pants and shirt, but on his boots and went to find Willie. Indy entered her room and found her sleeping. She began to toss and turn and muttered something in her sleep.

"No! I cant, I… Go away! No!"

She then yelled. "Indy! Help me!"

Indy bolted over to her and shook her awake.

"Willie! Wake up, honey!"

She opened her eyes and was momentarily disorientated.

"Uh?"

"Willie. Are you okay? You were having a nightmare, baby."

She looked at him.

"Indy. Oh Indy! It was horrible! I could see, see everything!" she wailed.

She sat up and Indy hugged her.

"Ssh", he soothed. "It's okay. It's over now."

She drew back.

"How are you feeling, Indy?"

He smiled wanly.

"Tired", he answered.

Indy looked over at Short Round who was still fast asleep.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Oh, he's just fine. Went out like a light."

Indy smiled.

"Good."

Indy took her hand and led her out of the room.

"Indy, what's going on?"

He turned to her and smiled.

"Trust me."

He led her to his room and closed the door behind him. He then turned to Willie and led her to the bed and he sat down. She followed, sat on the bed, and he kissed her gently at first and then more passionately. As they came up for air, Willie gasped.

"Wow. That was one helluva kiss!"

He smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

He kissed her some more and she nuzzled his neck and kissed him…

Indy woke up.

He was disorientated and it took him some time to realise that he was in his suite at Pankot Palace. For a moment, he wondered if he had dreamt the whole thing, the children in slavery, the Sankara stones, and the fight with the mad priest, Mola Ram on the bridge. Then he remembered. They still had to take the stone to the village. He got up, got dressed in his pants and shirt, put his boots on and then put on his leather jacket. He left the room and went to Willie's suite. Empty. He then returned to his room and then put on his gunbelt and attached the whip to the whip holder. Indy then walked to the Pleasure Pavilion, where they had previously attended the banquet. The long dining table, once finely laid out with plates, cutlery and food was now a mess, covered with broken glass. He heard voices and followed them. There, he found Willie, Short Round and Captain Blumburtt outside in the Pleasure Pavilion gardens.

Short Round smiled when he saw Indy.

"Dr. Jones!" he exclaimed, running over to Indy and throwing his arms around him.

"Indy! How you feel?", he asked, genuinely concerned for his friend.

"I'm okay, Shortie. And you?"

"Oh, he great", beamed the boy.

Short Round let Indy go and the archaeologist turned to Willie and Blumburtt.

"Hey, Indy", she said.

"Hey Willie. Captain. Is everything okay?"

"Absolutely fine, sir," replied Blumburtt. "You look well, Dr. Jones."

"I feel better, that's for sure."

"Well", began Blumburtt. "We are ready as soon as you are."

They left the temple and were escorted to the village by Blumburtt and his troops and left them on the outskirts of the village. The three said their goodbyes to Blumburtt and his troops and continued on walking back to Mayapore village, and stopping as they entered the village, as the children appeared behind them, and ran into the village to their parents, hugging them with joy.

"My God!" muttered Henry. "The three of you were lucky to get out of there alive."

"We were. Marcus was beside himself when I told him what had happened."

Indy and Henry caught up with Sallah and Marcus.

"Is everything alright?" asked Brody.

"Couldn't be better", said Henry, smiling at his son.

"Well, I must say. It's wonderful to see the both of you getting on so well," said Marcus.

"Well," began Henry. "I nearly lost him twice on this adventure, and that was two times to many."

"But it was fun", quipped Indy.

"Fun?" snorted Henry. "You think this was fun?"

He turned to the others.

"My son was telling me about the time in Kazakhstan and the rather irate sultan who…"

Indy shot his father a look.

"Dad!"

Some hours later, they arrived in Iskenderun where Indy, Henry and Marcus said farewell to Sallah.

Sallah pulled Indy into a great bear hug.

"Indy, my friend. It has been wonderful seeing you again. I am so sorry that I have to say goodbye to you once more."

He let Indy go and the archaeologist smiled.

"I'll miss you too, Sallah. Take care, my old friend, and thanks for everything."

Sallah hugged Henry and then Marcus and then turned to Henry.

"Henry, before I go, I must tell you. You are very lucky to have a son like Indy."

Indy smiled.

"You don't have to tell me", said Henry, smiling at Indy. I already know. Indiana can be quite reckless at times."

Indy rolled his eyes. _Oh, here we go,_ he thought.

Henry continued. "He takes risks and he rushes headlong into danger."

Indy was about to say something, when Henry broke into a huge grin.

"But, he is resourceful, brave, stubborn and makes a pretty good opponent in a flight. Ah", he sighed. "I taught him everything he knows."

"Dad", began Indy. "I hate to break it to you, but, yes, my knowledge of languages and ancient cultures is all down to you, but the fighting. Sorry dad, that all mine", he smiled.

Marcus piped up. "Oh and Henry, don't forget.", putting a hand on Indy's shoulder. "Your son turned out to be one of the most popular professors on the campus."

Before Indy could reply, Henry broke in.

"What?" he snorted, playfully. "More popular than me?"

Everyone laughed.

"Thanks for the compliments", said Indy.

Henry smiled.

"You deserve them son. We're just glad that you're alive, Indiana. No-one more than I."

Indy, Henry and Marcus said their last goodbyes to Sallah and headed towards the airport. The three men boarded the plane and Marcus, not used to the adventurous lifestyle that Indy was so accustomed to, instantly fell asleep in his seat. Henry had to admit that he did feel tired but also felt exhilarated after their recent adventure.

As soon as they were settled, Indy wanted more to close his eyes and sleep. He was thrilled that he and his father were talking and getting on so well and it was great that after all this time they could be friends. Indy took off his fedora, rested his head on the back of the seat, put his hat over his face and closed his eyes. He was just about to drift off, when Henry put a hand on his shoulder.

"Indiana."

Indy's eyes opened and he reached his hand up to his fedora, and pushed it up onto his head.

"Dad. What is it?" he asked tiredly.

Henry smiled.

"Son, you never told me."

Indy was confused.

"Told you what?"

"Well, my boy. What happened after you returned the rock to the village?"

"Oh, that. No offence Dad, but it's been a really long adventure and I'm really tired."

"Oh. Of course, son. I'm sorry. I was just curious."

"It's okay. I appreciate the sentiment."

Henry nodded.

"Get some rest, son."

Indy placed the fedora over his face, leant back and closed his eyes.

Some time later, Henry woke up and glanced over at his son who was sat back in his seat, asleep, his fedora covering his eyes. Henry, smiled, grateful that his son was still alive and couldn't believe how close he had come to losing him.

Henry, smiled, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

New York

Two months later

On Campus

Outside of the campus, a gentle breeze scattered the leaves about as autumn season began its slow approach.

Inside the classroom, Professor Henry Jones Jr. or Indiana, and also known with affection as Indy to his closest friends was stood and wrote on the blackboard. He turned to his students and smiled. His class was made up of an assortment of young men and women, and it was no secret that his female students of his classes were higher than the number of male students that attended his lectures. Dr. Jones was absolutely without a doubt the most popular professor on the campus, and this was especially true amongst the female student body.

At the end of the lesson, Indy looked up and smiled.

"Okay, that's all for today. Please see my assistant for the list of assigned reading on this topic."

As the students left the room, a female student placed a folded note on Indy's desk. Indy smiled back at her and the girl looked completely besotted as she left. Indy rolled his eyes.

Ever since he had begun his teaching career in his early twenties, Indy was never short of female admirers.

Of course, there had been rumours on the college campus that Indy was involved with one of his students, but the rumours were not true. Indy was currently single but certainly not without a shortage of ladies interested in dating the handsome, charismatic professor.

Marcus Brody, Indy's colleague, friend, confident and someone who had been a father figure in the past, was always reassuring Indy that the gossip in regards to him was nothing to worry about and that he should take it in his stride. He said that the cause was most likely jealousy. After all, Indy was allowed to travel extensively, getting a chance to visit some of the most exotic countries in the world and also got the opportunity to find some of the most incredible artefacts that would go on to be displayed in Marcus' museum.

As Indy was gathering his things together, a familiar figure strode into the classroom. It was Indy's father, Henry Jones Sr.

"Hello son."

Indy looked up and smiled. "Oh, hi Dad. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And yourself?"

Indy sighed. He was feeling tired from his last adventure.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Son, I've been thinking."

"Yeah?"

"Well, how about a vacation?"

"Uh, well Dad. You see, the thing is…"

"Yes Indiana?"

Indy smiled.

"Dad…"

"I've given it some thought," continued Henry "and well, I thought it would be a good idea if perhaps we took a vacation, you know, together."

"Uh Dad. I'm not sure. The thing is, I've just gotten back from the Galapagos Islands and well, we were away for some time over the Holy Grail adventure and…"

Henry held up a hand.

"It's okay. I cleared it with the Dean."

"Yeah?"

Then Indy's face fell. He sighed.

"Wonderful", he muttered.

"Son, what is it?" Henry asked curiously.

"Well, he probably only agreed to it because of the reputation you have at the college and…"

Henry shook his head.

"No son. They know that we found the Grail. They agreed. Indiana, you were well known and respected before that adventure, but now, well, people have an even greater respect for you", he smiled.

Indy smiled, a warm feeling growing in his chest.

"Really? Okay then. I think I can live with that."

Indy picked up his things and with Henry, walked to his office. Irene, his secretary greeted him and made coffee for him and Henry, who both sat down.

Henry and Indy were so deep in conversation that they almost didn't hear a knock on the door. Marcus Brody entered the room and smiled when he saw Indy and Henry talking together.

"Indy. Henry. Hello", he said warmly.

"Oh, hi Marcus", said Indy.

"Indy, how have you been?" asked the Englishman.

"Terrific, tired though. Still, what else is new? Marcus, I'm afraid I lost the artefact", he said sadly.

Brody smiled sympathetically. "Well Indy. Not to worry. I'm sure next time you'll be more successful."

"I sure hope so."

Moments later, the three men headed towards a nearby restaurant for lunch.

As they waited for their food to arrive, Indy filled Henry and Marcus in on the artefact and what had happened.

Henry glanced over at his son sympathetically.

"Son, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Dad. That's the thing about archaeology. That's just the way it turns out sometimes I guess."

Just then, a young woman approached Indy and smiled.

"Hi, Dr. Jones. Oh, I guess you don't remember me."

"I remember you", smiled Indy.

The lady had been a student of Indy's two years ago. He remembered her, especially as after he had returned from an adventure in Peru to seek out the Idol of the Chachapoyan Warriors. She'd caught him off guard during Indy's lecture about a Turkpean barrow near Hazelton. Indy remembered that she had written LOVE YOU on her eyelids and had blatantly flashed her message across to Indy, which had left him completely bewildered in the middle of class.

"So Laura, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine", she replied. "Should be qualifying as an archaeologist soon", she beamed.

"That's great!"

"Dr. Jones, allow me to say that it was thanks to you and your wonderful classes that I decided to go ahead with archaeology."

Indy smiled at this news.

"Why, thank you. That's very kind."

"I always loved the way that you taught. You always made the classes so interesting."

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

"Well, it's been great seeing you again, professor and I would just like to say that you always cut a dashing figure in the classroom."

Indy was momentarily taken aback.

She put a mouth to his ear.

"And all of those rumours about you going off on adventures searching for ancient artefacts. It's okay. I know they're just not rumours."

She straightened her composure.

"Well, Dr. Jones. I must be going. Hope to run into you one day soon", and with that she smiled and walked off.

Henry and Marcus looked over at Indy as if they were going to say something.

Indy half smiled. "What?"

"Well, she seemed very friendly", said Henry.

"Well, she was a student of mine", said Indy.

"We gathered that, son", smiled Henry. "Something to do with that dreamy look in her eyes."

"Dad!"

"Ah, takes me back to when I was younger. It used to happen to me as well. As a matter of fact, one student wrote me a rather long and detailed letter…"

"And?"

"Well, she went on to say how much she liked my Scottish accent."

Indy couldn't help but laugh.

"Now son. It was a very long time ago, and…"

"What did mom think?"

"She actually thought it was quite funny. She used to tease me about it."

Indy and Marcus laughed.

"I miss her", said Indy, he said in a quiet voice."

Henry put a hand on Indy's.

"I know son. I miss her too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That evening at Indy's house, there was a knock at the door. Indiana Jones had just finished grading some long overdue papers and looked up at the clock and just realised what time it was. He rose from his comfortable seating positon from the couch, went to the door and opened to it a very happy looking Henry Sr.

Before Indy could say anything, Henry took him into a bear hug.

"Well, at least someone's happy to see me"' Indy mused.

Henry pulled back.

"Oh, I'm sorry son. I just get a bit carried away sometimes."

He smiled.

"Well", he began, I've got good news!" he said, taking off his coat. "We're booked!"

"Booked?" asked Indy as they headed to the living room.

"Yes", began Henry. "I've booked us both on a flight to Florida! We leave next week."

Indy smiled. "That's great news, Dad!"

Henry smiled again. "Yes, and instead of a regular flight, I've booked us onto a Zeppelin!"

Indy looked confused. "A Zeppelin?"

"That's okay, isn't it?" asked Henry.

"Yeah of course. Hey, as long as we're not going to Germany, I don't mind. Drink?" asked Indy, getting up to pour himself one.

"Don't mind if I do!"

Indy and Henry spent the evening just talking in general, reminiscing about their Holy Grail adventure and the adventures that they had shared.

"You know", began Henry. "After we came back from that Grail adventure, I found myself wondering just exactly what I would do, now that you had found the Grail."

"We found it, Dad."

"Well, you chose the right one", he beamed.

"Okay", said Indy. Let's just say it was a joint effort."

"Good enough for me. Anyway", continued Henry. "I realised that I had spent too much time on that damned Grail, when you were here, right in front of me, only I was too immersed in the Grail to care."

Indy was taken aback. "Dad, I…"

Henry held up a hand.

"Let the old man finish a second", he said, warmth in his voice.

"I also realised that the world is a big place, and a place that can be full of adventures, and I began to realise, that I not only gained a son, if you will, but that I also realised that I wanted to spend the rest of my life following him on his adventures. Not that I have to go on every one, you understand. But that I want to experience, well, I want to experience the kind of adventure that we had getting the Grail. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

Indy nodded. "Yeah, I think I do."

A week later, Indy was finishing off some last minute things when the doorbell rang. He opened it and Henry entered the house.

"Hi Dad."

"Hello, son. Are you almost ready?"

Indy nodded. "I just need a few minutes."

Henry noticed that Indy's suitcase was still open and that his leather bullwhip lay coiled up in the case.

"Indiana, you're bringing your whip?"

"Yes", replied Indy.

"But you're not going to need it, son."

Indy looked up.

"Dad, I've learned that over the years, when I've left it at home, I need it more than ever."

Henry smiled. "Well, let's hope that it doesn't come to that."

Moments later, Indy had finished getting ready and the doorbell rang again. It was Marcus.

"Right, Indy, Henry. Are you both ready?" he asked.

They replied that they were.

Marcus drove Indy and Henry to the airport and on the way, Henry found himself talking non-stop about, well, anything and everything. Indy was still getting used to his father always asking him about his adventures, which was a new experience for him, but he was pleased about it nonetheless. Marcus pulled into the airport and found a parking space. They then got out of the car, gathered their luggage and said their goodbyes.

"Indy, Henry, have a wonderful time, won't you, and Indy, don't worry about any artefacts or anything like that. You're on vacation now!"

Indy nodded. "Will do, and Marcus, take care of yourself, okay?"

Marcus nodded. "Of course."

Indy and Henry boarded the dirigible and as they did, were stunned by what they saw. Inside of the ship there was some of the most beautiful décor that they had ever seen. On the back wall was a bar, made from walnut oak with a varnish finish.

"Well, son. What do you think?"

Indy nodded. "It's beautiful."

Indy and his father spent the next few hours talking, and of course, Henry had asked him about his many adventures over the years. Luckily, Indy had spent several years recounting most of his adventures in his journal, so found himself going over that to remind him of the smaller details of his adventures.

Indy went to the bar to get some more drinks for himself and Henry, when he couldn't help but overhear two ladies talking at the other end of the bar.

"He's quite well known, isn't he?" said the redhead.

"Absolutely," replied the other, a brunette lady.

"I mean, he just returned from that Holy Grail adventure. I'm sure he'd be free now."

"You really think so?"

"I loved reading about that adventure in the papers. Apparently, he took out a bunch of Nazi's and everything."

Indy smiled and looked over, and he wasn't just smiling at the comment. He and the brunette woman locked eyes and she smiled. _"Wow,_ he thought _. She's a knockout!_ "

They continued talking and Indy realised something. _Hey, wait a minute! I'd recognise that voice anywhere!_

He got up from the bar stool, and walked over to the two ladies. He no sooner went to address the redhead, when she turned and stared, her eyes widening as she did so.

"Indy! What are you doing here?"

He grinned. "I could ask you the same question."

Sophia Hapgood stood up, threw her arms around Indy and gave him a hug.

"It's been a long time, Jones. How are you?" she asked.

Indy nodded. "I'm good. And you?"

"Very well, thanks. So, off on another adventure?" she asked curiously.

"Not exactly", he replied. "Believe it or not, I'm actually on vacation."

"Vacation?! Wow Jones. That's a first, isn't it?"

She turned to her friend. "Oh excuse me, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced you. Indy, this is my friend, Cassandra."

Cassandra stood up. She was almost Indy's height.

"Indiana Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you", she said, shaking his hand. "Are you here alone?"

"Actually, no", replied the archaeologist. "I'm here with my father."

Cassandra's eyes widened. "Really?" She was almost taken aback. "Well, then I really must meet him!"

Indy had first met Sophia Hapgood on an expedition in 1926 at the Jastro dig in Iceland. They became good friends but had lost touch some years after the dig. Sophia had originally started out as an archaeologist but then later announced that she was in fact, a psychic. She then abandoned her career, much to Indy's surprise and went public with her change of career.

After introductions were made, the four of them sat at the same table and various conversations were exchanged.

"So, where are you headed, Indy"? Sophia had asked.

He told here that they would be in Florida.

"We're actually going to the Bahamas!" she told him.

"The Bahamas? That's great!"

Henry overheard this, and smiled.

Later that evening, Indy was at the bar, when Cassandra came over and sat next to him.

They were making small talk when she began to ask Indy about his dad.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm asking you all these questions about your father."

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"Indy, I'll be honest with you. I really like you a great deal, and I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I can tell you are an incredible person."

"Why, thanks."

"But I had to admit something."

"Yeah. What's that?"

"I'm really interested in your father."

 _Oh boy!_ Thought Indy.

"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking I'm far too young for him. The truth is, I'm actually older than I look."

"Just exactly how old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Indy.

"Indy, I just turned fifty."

Indy's eyes widened. "Wow! I mean, you look incredible for a fifty year old!"

She smiled. "Yeah, I get that a lot. I've always looked younger than I am. I've got good genes and I've always taken good care of myself."

"Hey, said Indy. "I like you a lot, but if you are interested in my father, then I'm not going to hold you back."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"I knew you'd understand", she told him.

Some hours later, the dirigible began to make its ascent for landing in Miami.

"I guess we're here," said Indy.

"Not exactly," said Henry.

Indy looked confused.

"Did I miss something?"

"Surprise! We're not staying here in Florida. We're going to the Bahamas!"

Indy's eyes widened. "Really?"

"You hear that, Sophia?" he asked his friend.

"Well, this is turning out to be a coincidence!" she exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had turned out that Indy, his father and Sophia and Cassandra were staying at the same resort in the Bahamas.

They left the dirigible and boarded the plane headed to their destination. The plane was small, enough for at least twenty people, was departing for take-off and moments later, they were settled into the flight.

Some time later, a man appeared from the front of the plane from one of the passenger seats and walked over to Sophia.

"Well, Sophia. It's been a while", he smiled thinly.

She was taken aback. "Martin, what are you doing here?"

"I think you know, my dear", he replied, brandishing a gun.

"Okay", growled Indy. "Who the hell is this?"

"He's an old boyfriend", she told him "who obviously can't stand the fact that it's over."

"Oh yes," said Indy. "I remember you now. You're that conniving snake that was after Sophia's money."

"Watch it, Jones!" he said, pointing the gun at Indy.

Indy slowly undid his seatbelt and stood up.

"Or what?" he asked. _Careful, Jones. He's armed._

"I'm sure you can guess, Dr. Jones. Now tell me where the scrolls are, and nobody gets hurt!"

"Oh, for crying out loud", began Sophia. "You're not going on about that again are you?"

"What scrolls is he talking about?" asked Indy.

Sophia turned the archaeologist. "He's convinced that I had a vision where to find some of the Dead Sea Scrolls, and now he won't let it go."

"Tell me now!" yelled Martin "or you all die!"

 _We'll see about that_ , thought Indy, as he lunged for the man.

"No!" yelled Martin as they struggled with the gun. Unfortunately, the gun went off and hit the pilot in the right arm. He yelled in pain.

Martin went to fire at Indy but the gun clicked. _Damn it_! Thought Martin. _The gun is jammed!_ He then went to pistol whip Jones, but Indy ducked just in time. Indy drew a fist which found its target, hitting Martin in the jaw. Martin staggered back with the force of the blow.

"Damn you, Jones!" he cried, as he went to lunge for Indy again. They once again wrestled with the gun, getting close to the door of the aircraft.

Henry was now on his feet, watching the fracas.

"Dad!" shouted Indy. "Get the door!" as the plane began to sway slightly.

Without hesitating, Henry strode over the door, pulled the handle and the door opened, wind whipping through the aircraft.

Indy's back was now to the door and the wind threatened to blow off his fedora. Martin lunged again but staggered and tripped up as Indy ducked out of the way. At that moment, the plane swerved to the right and Martin fell out of the aeroplane, screaming all the way to his death.

Indy gasped, holding on to whatever he could. The plane swerved in the other direction. Indy took a second to catch his breath, went over and closed the door, panting as he did.

"Well", began Indy, turning around to his friends. "That was a close one!" He offered a lop sided smile.

'Well, son. I think that vacation is past due!" exclaimed Henry.

Indy pointed to his father. "Hold that thought."

The pilot was now completely out cold. In his seat, however, was Sophia.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you doing?"

"Okay, I think. I've never really flown anything like this before."

Indy nodded.

"And Indy, I really need a co-pilot."

Indy sighed.

"Okay, I must warn you though, I never got my pilot's licence."

"But you can fly a plane, yes?"

"Yes, but my landing needs a bit of practice."

She smiled. "Don't worry about that part. I'll take care of it."

"Indy, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I can't seem to find any maps or charts here. Basically, I'm flying blind and have no idea which direction to go in."

At that moment, the cockpit became very cold.

"Did you feel that?" asked Sophia.

Indy nodded. "Something strange is going on here."

"Indy", whispered a female voice.

"Did you just…?"

Sophia nodded.

"I heard it, but it wasn't me!"

Slowly, a greyish mist began to appear in the cockpit and a human form began to take shape. The form continued to take shape which was unmistakably a woman. The vision became clearer now. It was indeed a woman, but not just any woman.

Amelia Earhart, the first female pilot to circumnavigate the globe now appeared to Indy and Sophia. She was also an old friend of Indy's and an old flame as well and had rescued Indy from a misadventure in the Marquesas Islands in early 1935 when the ship that Indy was on was on its way to Davy Jones' locker.

"Amelia?!" said Indy in surprise.

Henry had gotten up from his seat to see how Indy and Sophia were doing and saw Amelia from where he was standing.

"My God!" he muttered.

Sophia simply stared, hardly believing what she was now seeing.

"Amelia", began Indy. "How is it you're here? You disappeared last year!"

"Indy, I know", she replied. "It's a long story and I don't have much time. You need to take the plane in a south-westerly direction and there you will come to the islands of the Bahamas."

Sophia nodded, trying to make sense of it all.

"Indy, there's something else. I cannot rest until my body is found and taken back to the States."

Indy nodded. "Okay. Where exactly did your plane go down?"

"That's the thing. I'm not exactly sure. But I do know this. I heard sounds of several whale cries and remember seeing something about some rolled up parchment. I know it sounds crazy, but that's all I can remember."

Indy nodded, feeling a sudden wave of sadness about Amelia's passing.

"Indy, please. Please get my body back to the States, so I can finally be at peace."

"I will, Amelia", he told her. "I promise".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Indy had gradually woken up from a deep sleep, and it took him a few minutes to remember where he was. He slowly realised that he was at the Grand Bahama Hotel. He thought back to the strange experience on the plane when the ghost of Amelia Earhart had appeared to him and his friends telling him that they needed to find her body and take it back to the States, so that she could finally be at peace. For a moment, it felt as if it was just all a dream, but Indy knew that it was indeed, very real. Yesterday, they had continued on to their vacation and he, along with Sophia, had gotten the plane to their destination. Once the plane had landed, they found themselves being questioned by the airport staff about their recent misadventure.

Indy slowly got up, trying to clear the cobwebs from his brain. He wondered how on earth they were going to find Amelia and thought about what she had told him about the sounds of whales and rolled up parchment. If Indy didn't know any better, he guessed that she might be talking about the Dead Sea Scrolls, but as far as he knew, they had only been found, like their name suggested, in the Dead Sea.

He got up, showered and changed into clean clothes and then went to find the restaurant where breakfast was being served.

He entered the restaurant and saw his father and Sophia sat at one of the tables and he went over to join them.

"Ah son", began Henry. "You're awake!"

"Hi dad. Sophia", he said, acknowledging them both. As he sat down, a waiter came over and poured Indy some coffee. Indy thanked him.

"So son, did you manage to get some rest?" asked Henry.

"I think so", he replied. "I guess I'm just tired from yesterday's adventure."

At that moment, Cassandra came over to the table and sat down.

"Good morning. Did I miss anything?"

"No", said Indy. I just got here myself."

Over breakfast, Indy told them the idea that he had had that morning.

"You know, I think that Amelia might be talking about the Dead Sea Scrolls but I'm not entirely sure."

Henry nodded. "That could well be the case."

"I just had another thought", said Indy. "I was thinking of calling on another friend for some help."

"Really?" said Sophia. "Anyone I know?"

"I don't believe that you've met. Her name is Gale Parker and she is a pilot friend of mine who I met some years ago. She and Amelia were good friends and I'm wondering if she would be able to provide us with any clues and insight to Amelia's way of thinking."

"Sounds like a good idea", said Sophia.

Indy stood up. "Okay, I'm going to give Marcus a call and see if he can track her down as I'm not entirely sure of her whereabouts."

A few hours later, there was a telephone call for Indy. It was Marcus.

"Indy, old boy, I've found information on Gale's whereabouts. She's actually not far from you and says that she'll fly over to you within the next day or so."

"Wonderful!" said Indy.

The next afternoon, Gale Parker found herself in the lobby of the Grand Bahama Hotel. Moments later, a familiar figure appeared with a smile on his face.

"Indy!" she exclaimed at the sight of her old friend. She threw her arms around him, giving him a hug.

"Gale How long has it been?"

"Too long!" she told him.

They both pulled back from the hug.

"Marcus didn't get around to telling me your location."

"Oh, well, I was in Puerto Rico testing some planes, and when I heard that my old friend, Indiana Jones needed some help, I came as soon as I heard."

"Listen honey", he began. "I am so sorry about Amelia. She was a good friend to both of us."

She nodded sadly. "Yes, I know. I still can't believe she's gone."

Indy put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"If there's anything I can do…"

"Just help me find her."

Indy nodded.

As they made their way to the pool area, Indy said "By the way, I'm not here alone".

Henry, Sophia and Cassandra were sat by the pool.

Before Indy could say anything, Henry stood up and smiled.

"Well, who is this lovely young lady?"

Henry took her hand and kissed it. "Enchanted", he said.

Indy rolled his eyes.

Gale smiled. "You must be Indy's father. I recognise where Indy gets his charm from."

"Dad, this is my good friend, Gale."

"It's a pleasure."

Cassandra and Sophia both stood up and Indy made the introductions.

They all sat down.

"Indy!" began Gale. "I'm so proud of you landing the plane!"

"But I didn't…"

"It's in the newspaper!" she told him. "Marcus told me."

"Oh no", he began. "What on earth…" he said, his voice trailing off.

"The header is something like 'Famed Archaeologist in Harrowing Adventure lands plane over the Bermuda Triangle'."

 _Oh great!_ , thought Indy.

He shook his head.

"But Sophia landed the plane, and I helped. Aww, I'll have go to the newspaper and get them to issue an apology to Sophia."

Sophia held up a hand. "Oh Indy, don't worry about it. It's fine, really."

"But Sophia…" began Indy.

 _So much for a vacation_ , thought Henry.

They still had two days' vacation left and Indy was anxious to work out where to find Amelia's body. He was not used to taking a break and he found himself feeling rather restless.

That afternoon, Indy and his friends, including his father talked some more about this mystery.

"You know son, we only have a couple of days left. You should be taking it easy and enjoying yourself. Instead, you're getting mixed up in this, this, situation. You really need to take it easy!"

"But, dad…"

"Son. You had that misadventure on the Portuguese Coast just before our Grail adventure. You've just come back from the Galapagos Islands and now, here you are. Take advantage of this vacation while you still can."

"I agree", said Sophia.

Indy sighed.

"I second that" said Gale.

"Aw, not you as well!" said Indy, feeling his will dissolve.

"If I may", began Cassandra, "I think your father is right."

Indy stood up. "Alright, I go find something relaxing to do."

"Indy", said Sophia "I believe the Spa does a relaxing back massage. You sound like you need it."

Indy nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Fifteen minutes later, Indiana Jones found himself led face down on a massage table, and all the knots in his back began to slowly loosen up, as the female masseuse worked her magic.

"My my, Dr. Jones", she began. "You certainly have a lot of tension in your back. What is it you say you did for a living?"

"Archaeologist", Indy muttered, getting lost in her relaxing touch.

"Well", she said. "That sounds like a fascinating occupation, if I do say so."

"It has its moments," Indy murmured.

After the massage had ended, Indy found himself slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Dr. Jones", began the masseuse. "You can get up now."

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that massage was so relaxing, I could have just fallen asleep right there and then."

"That means I'm doing my job right", she smiled.

That evening, Indy joined his friends for dinner.

"Indiana, you look much better", said Henry.

"I have to admit, I feel a lot more relaxed."

"You see", said Sophia. I told you that a massage was a good idea."

"So, I've been thinking about how we're going to find Amelia, and I may have come up with something"' began the archaeologist.

"Really?" asked Henry.

"Yes. In Princeton, New Jersey, there's a café on the corner of Nassau and Wetherspoon called the Nassau. Inside of the café, they have several pictures of whales on the walls. There is a place called Nassau in the Bermuda Triangle." Indy thought a moment, then sighed. "I don't know. It could just be a long shot."

"Son, I think you might be onto something. I remember reading that just before Amelia's plane went down, sounds of several whales could be heard. This could indeed be the location of her body and the scrolls!"

Sophia said: "There's something else. There was a theory that the scrolls were in that part of the world and they even did a search for them, but nothing was found."

Indy sighed. "I don't know. We could be way off track."

"But son", if we don't try, we'll never know."

Indy nodded. "You're right, dad."

Indy asked everyone if they were okay to cut the vacation short by one day. There was no hesitation and everyone agreed that they would accompany Indy and his father to find Amelia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day, they set off early so they could get the best start possible. They checked out of the hotel, took a cab to the airport and once there, Gale led them to her plane.

Indy whistled.

Gale's plane was a de Havilland DH.89 Dragon Rapide. The prototype first flew in 1934 and this aircraft, was in the last of this series. This aircraft was, in essence, an updating of the twin-engine D.H.84 with more powerful engines and improved performance.

"Well folks", said Gale. "This is my baby!"

"She's beautiful!" said Sophia.

"She sure is", said Indy.

They all boarded the plane and Gale, after getting in the pilot's seat and strapping herself in, started the engines.

A few minutes later, she turned to her passengers "Okay. Is everyone ready for take-off?"

They replied that they were.

A couple of hours later, Gale's looked back at her passengers had noticed that most of them had their eyes closed, including Indy. The archaeologist was, in fact, in a deep sleep, dreaming about the Bermuda Triangle, aeroplanes and rolled up parchment which was a jumbled mess, but made perfect sense at the same time.

Suddenly, his eyes flew open. He unbuckled his seatbelt, got up out of his seat and went towards the front of the plane.

"Gale", he said. "I need to take the controls."

She hesitated for a moment, but without a word, she nodded, and got up out of the seat.

Indy had heard Amelia's voice in his dreams telling him to take control of the plane. He sat down in the seat, looked at the readings on the dashboard and slowly steered the plane slightly to the right.

"Indy, is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes", he replied. "Everything is fine", he said calmly.

About an hour later, Indy told Gale that she could take the controls and moments later, they began their descent to the island of Nassau in the area of Adelaide. Gale landed the plane smoothly on an abandoned airstrip and moments later, the plane came to a stop.

Gale's passengers were now fully awake.

Everyone departed the aeroplane and as they did, Gale asked Indy: "Indy, I presume that you had some kind of vision with regards to Amelia?"

He nodded. "I did. She came to me in a dream and told me I had to take the controls. Sorry I didn't say anything, but I felt as if we were somehow linked and I didn't want to lose the connection."

"I understand", she told him. "I would have done the same."

They began walking to try to find signs of civilisation. However, it wasn't long before they came across some signs. Several houses scattered the area and it wasn't long before they came across a tavern called The Thirsty Worm. They entered the tavern, and as soon as they did, a tall man behind the bar welcomed them immediately.

"Welcome, travellers!" he said. "What can I do for you?"

Indy and his party ordered some drinks as a courtesy and then asked the man if he was aware of any part of the island that whales frequently inhabited.

"Now you come to mention it, yes!" he told them. "Several whales tend to gather at South Ocean Beach, which is not too far from here."

 _Great!_ Thought Indy.

Once they finished their drinks, they thanked the bartender and called a cab to take them to the beach. It turned out to be a short drive to South Ocean Beach and once there they found a boat that offered to take them out into the ocean to where the whales had been last sighted. Indy, along with a few other divers, geared up in diving suits to increase the chances of them finding Amelia. Henry, Sophia, Gale and Cassandra stayed on the boat.

The diving suits were of the latest style and not made of hard canvas like Indy had previously been used to. The suits also made it easier to move around whilst in the water.

After going into the water, Indy did, in fact, feel that the suit made it a lot easier for him to move around in. It was some time before he found himself coming across something which was unmistakably several parts of a broken aeroplane. Amelia had gone down in a twin engine Lockhede Electra and Indy was no aeroplane expert, but he had a feeling that he had found her plane. He dived further and moments later, he found something which took his breath away. It was the rest of the Amelia's plane and the cockpit was mostly intact. He swam into the cockpit and gasped. Floating there, was a skeleton. The skeleton wore a leather flying cap fastened at the clasp, a flying scarf around the neck and wore a suede jacket, like the one that Indy had seen in photographs. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. He now wondered how he was going to move her remains to the boat. He swam out of the cockpit and it was there that he saw one of the other divers and he motioned for him to come over. With the other divers help, Indy was able to move the remains out of the cockpit and swim up with them towards the boat. Someone shouted for a wicker box used for fishing to be lowered down. Carefully, Indy put the remains into the box, closed the lid, and fastened it. The box was then pulled up onto the boat. Indy smiled and was pleased that he had found her. However, there was no sign of the scrolls.

Indy asked if the boat could be moved a bit closer to the whales and once again dove down to the bottom of the ocean floor. Then he heard it. It was as if Amelia was calling him. He kept swimming and followed the voice, and then he saw it. A large treasure chest lay on the ocean floor. He swam up to the surface and asked for a line with a hook so that he could get the chest onto the boat. The boat hauled up the chest onto the floor of the boat and once Indy and the other divers got back on the boat, he opened the chest. Inside the chest were several rolled up scrolls and after changing out of his diving suit, Indy carefully picked one up, unrolled it and examined the script. The text was in Hebrew and he translated some of it to the others.

Indy looked over at Henry.

"Well, what do you think, dad?" he asked.

Henry studied the scroll for a moment. "You know, they look like they might be the real thing!"

It was getting late and they decided that the next day, they would prepare Amelia's body for departure. Gale suggested she fly them all back to Florida.

The next day, after getting Amelia's remains ready, they made arrangements to take them back to the United States. Once again, they boarded the plane and Gale made sure that everyone was ready for take-off, and they began their journey back to Miami, Florida.

Half an hour into the flight, Indy unbuckled his seatbelt and went to the front of the plane, to speak to Gale

"Hey. How's it going?" he asked.

She nodded. "Fine. How are you?"

"I'm good. Real glad that we found her."

"You mean, you're glad that _you_ found her. Indy, listen. I think you should be the one to land the plane."

He was taken aback. "Me? Oh, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why not? You said yourself that you've been having lessons for the past couple of months and from that Sophia has told me, you seem a lot more confident with your flying."

Indy put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll think about it."

Some time later, they began to approach the airport and Gale began to make her ascent. She called Indy over to the cockpit.

"Well, Dr. Jones. Are you ready?"

Indy sighed. "Sure, why the hell not!"

She got up out of her seat and let Indy take the controls.

"Now, remember everything I taught you and everything you've learnt at the flying school. You'll do just fine, Indy."

"I'm going to apologize in advance in case I break your aeroplane", he told her.

"Oh Indy. Have some faith in yourself!"

"But…"

"For God sake Indy, stop talking like an archaeologist, and start flying like a pilot!"

"Where have I heard that before?" he muttered.

As they began their ascent, Indy's mind went blank but he forced himself to stay calm. And then something incredible happened. All of the lessons that he had suddenly came back to him in flashes. He found himself gently lowering the plane until he could see the runway and landed the plane relatively smoothly, much to his own surprise. He slowed the aircraft down until it came to a gradual stop. He gasped. He had done it! Henry and the others cheered and clapped.

"Son, you did it!" shouted Henry

"Well, I'll be!" Indy muttered to himself.

Gale kissed him on the cheek. "Indy, you see. I told you that you could do it!"

Gale had arranged to leave her plane at the airport and boarded the dirigible with Indy and the others. Once they boarded they all sat round a table and ordered drinks.

"Indy", began Gale. "I just want to thank you for finding her. It really means a lot to me."

"You're very welcome", he said. "I only wish that we were bringing her back alive."

"I know", she said sadly, "but at least she will now be finally at peace."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Indy, along with Henry, Gale, Sophia and Cassandra attended Amelia Earhart's funeral in her home city of Atchison, Kansas. It was a beautiful ceremony and was attended by several hundred people. George Putnam, Amelia's husband personally thanked Indy and his friends for bringing her home.

"I can't tell you how much it means to me", he had told them. He had also told them that there would be a special ceremony in her honor and that he would be honored if they would be able to attend. The next evening, they did just that. He event was to be held at a hotel and Indy and his friends had stayed at that same hotel the night before.

Indy walked into the room where the ceremony was being held, along with his father. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red silk carnation. His father was also dressed in a tuxedo. Indy saw Gale stood over by the punch bowl and she was joined by Sophia and Cassandra. At that moment, a familiar friend of Indy's entered the room. It was the museum curator, Marcus Brody, who was also dressed in a tuxedo. He joined Indy and Henry.

"Indy, Henry! Wonderful to see you!" he exclaimed

Henry, pulled his friend into a hug.

"Marcus, it's so good that you were able to come."

"Well, I didn't want to miss it. I may have only made Amelia's acquaintance a couple of times, but she was a very special lady indeed."

Henry looked over at Cassandra and he looked at Indy.

"Son, I noticed that you and Cassandra were getting on quite well. But I'm surprised that nothing has happened between the two of you."

 _Of course_ , thought Indy. _He doesn't know._ "Dad, we like each other, but we're just friends."

Henry nodded.

"There's something you should know, though", began Indy. "She is interested in someone else."

"Really? And who might that be?"

"You, as a matter of fact."

"Me?!" said Henry, flabbergasted. "But she's, well, she is a few years older than you, and…"

"Dad, she told me that she just turned fifty."

"Really. My God, but she looks so young!"

"That's what I told her. You know dad, if you want to go out with her, I don't have a problem with it."

"I appreciate that, son."

"I thought that she was talking about me at the bar for a moment, but turns out she was talking about you."

Indy looked at his father.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You should go over and talk to her."

Indy, Henry and Marcus all joined the ladies at the punch bowl and Indy poured them some drinks.

"Indy", began Marcus. I must tell you. The scrolls were examined and they are, in fact, the real thing!"

A huge smile began to spread across Indy's face.

"Marcus, that's wonderful! You hear that, Dad?"

But his father wasn't listening. He was too lost in Cassandra's eyes to care.

Henry and Cassandra went off to dance, and Marcus went to the buffet table, leaving Indy stood by the punch bowl with Sophia and Gale.

Indy had been wondering about something. "Sophia, when your ex-boyfriend mentioned the scrolls, how did he know?"

"Well, I tend to talk in my sleep and I think I must have been having a psychic vision about the scrolls and he must have overheard me."

Indy nodded. "That would make sense."

A moment passed.

"Oh well", sighed Indy. "I didn't save the world, or get the girl, but I did find the artefact and kill the bad guys, well, the bad guy, in this case."

"Poor Indy", began Sophia, linking her arm in his. "You've still got us though", she said, meaning her and Gale. She kissed Indy on the cheek.

"Yes", said Gale, linking her arm to Indy's other arm. She also kissed him on the cheek.

"Well", smiled Indy. "What more could a guy possibly ask for?"

 **THE END**


End file.
